1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus for reading information stored in a resistor or a cell.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses use transistors in various ways. A transistor includes a gate, a drain and a source. When the gate of the transistor receives a voltage that is higher than its threshold voltage, a channel is created between the drain and source and current flows. Transistors are generally categorized into N channel MOS transistors and P channel MOS transistors. The N channel MOS transistors generally do not transfer higher voltages and the P channel MOS transistors generally do not transfer lower voltages.
Even though transistors are broadly used as switching devices in electronics, each type can only operate well under certain voltage conditions. For example, when the N channel MOS transistor is electrically coupled between a power supply voltage and a ground voltage, the N channel MOS transistors end up transferring the power supply voltage minus the threshold voltage of the N channel MOS transistor. Therefore, the N channel MOS transistor is generally not used as a switching device for transferring information that is voltage or current sensitive. In order for an N channel MOS transistor to transfer higher voltages without voltage drop, the voltage inputted to the gate of the N channel MOS transistor may be raised or a back-bias voltage of the N channel MOS transistor may be changed.